A Certain Scientific AI
by acedogblast
Summary: A scientist in Academy City discovers a way for computers to emulate a esper's powers which led to the creation of Project Carthage. However, the project was suddenly canceled for unknown reasons and was long forgotten until a student accidentally discovers the remains of the project and a powerful enemy.
1. Chapter 1 - Hello World

Description:

A scientist in Academy City discovers a way for computers to emulate a esper's powers which led to the creation of Project Carthage. However, the project was suddenly canceled for unknown reasons and was long forgotten until a student accidentally discovers the remains of the project and a powerful enemy.

This is a crossover story in which the plot of Code Lyoko takes place in Toaru Majutsu no Index's Academy City (or 'A certain magical Index' in English). For people coming over from Code Lyoko and don't know anything about Toaru Majutsu no Index, here are a few things that you should know. First is that Academy City, which is the primary setting in Toaru Majutsu no Index, is a city-state that like its name implies have lots of schools that teach students the power curriculum program. This program turns students into espers which are people who have supernatural powers. Espers can have a wide variety of supernatural powers including but not limited to telekinesis, telepathy, and electromaster (control of electricity similar to XANA's power). The strength of their power is measured on a scale of 0 to 5(0 having no power and 5 having the strongest). Basically think of having Lyoko powers in real life. For people who are coming over from in Toaru Majutsu no Index and don't know about Code Lyoko you all don't have to worry as this crossover story takes place in the beginning of the Code Lyoko's plot.

As like any other fanfiction, I do not own Code Lyoko or Toaru Majutsu no Index.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello World

Kadic Academy is what most people consider the "odd ball school" in Academy City. It was the school for students who have little to no esper powers at all, who couldn't afford the tuition fees of any other schools or for trouble makers who got kicked out of other schools. It is ranked one of the lowest of all schools in Academy City in terms of esper development with a majority of students at level 0, a very few amount of level 1s and only 1 level 2 student that also happens to be the principle's daughter. Kadic Academy also had an awkward student age range as it offered education to both junior high and high school students. With all that aside it was still considered a great school compared too other schools outside of Academy city as it still offers good education in mathematics, science and literature. Kadic Academy also has a surprisingly large campus complete with dorms, a cafeteria, and even a small park.

So how did an intelligent student like me got enrolled in this school out of all the famous schools in Academy City? Well other than the fact that I'm a level 0 with no chance to level up. I can say that I like how that this school doesn't require students to wear uniforms and that all the classes are easy. Not saying that I'm lazy and don't like challenging myself. It's just that way I have lots of free time to spend on my personal projects like programming computer programs and building robots.

I start up my computer to make an update on my encrypted video diary, pressing the record button and started speaking.

"Diary of Jeremie Belpois, Kadic Academy, 8th grade student, August 9th. A few weeks ago I was hunting for parts to finish building my miniature robots. I couldn't find anything here in the academy that I could use so when I heard about an old abandoned factory nearby I decided that I will sneak out of the school tonight to see if I could find anything useful. I wish myself good luck on my scraping run."

I saved the recording and looked outside though my dorm room window. The sun has already set. Looking at my watch it was also past curfew but that didn't stop me as I knew a tunnel under the school that leads to the sewers under the city. That way no one could see me outside of the school campus until I'm already at the factory. I left my dorm room and headed downstairs. Once on the ground floor, I went around the staircase and opened the door that said 'Maintenance - Students prohibited beyond this point'. I find that funny as the staff always kept that door unlocked for 3 years that I have been here. Pass that door was a room filled with cleaning supplies that no one uses as the cleaning robots did all of the work. Perhaps the last janitor that works here forgot to lock it which explains why the door was unlocked for all these years.

Other that the cleaning supplies there was a metal door that leads into the sewers. I went in and entered the sewer system. There was only a mild odor in the sewers because all that comes in the sewers in Academy City was just rain water as cleaning robots up on the street picked up any litter on the ground. After a short jog of about 8 blocks, I climbed up a ladder that brought me right next to the bridge that leads to my destination. I looked around before coming out on the surface making sure no one was near enough to see me cross the bridge. The factory was built on an artificial island that was in the river that flows through Academy City and was definitely old and abandoned with shattered windows and rust on anything steel that was exposed to the weather. I crossed the bridge and once inside I found that the ground level was below me and that I was standing on the second floor that over looked the first. There was a set of ropes that hung on the ceiling that I used to slide my way to the ground floor. The ground floor itself was actually empty of any machinery. After a short walk around I determined that this floor was mostly for storage and a loading dock for trucks that could enter though the front door. The machinery must be located somewhere else. The only other thing on the ground level was a cargo elevator that is most likely broken but I might as well give it a try.

With a push on the button the elevator actually opened up. Surprised that this factory still had power I decided to venture further into the depths of the factory as I pushed the button that took me to the level underneath the ground floor. The elevator actually took a while to go down as it continued to go deeper. 'The levels under the ground floor must be under the river.' I thought as the elevator finally stopped and opened up to unveil a circular room with a raised platform. On the platform was a computer display setup overhanging from the ceiling with lots of wires connected to it and a table in the center that after a quick look and with my vast knowledge of computer systems I identified the table as a holographic display.

'Must be the control room.' I thought as I went on the seat that was dusty and looked at the display setup. There were 4 screens with a large one in the center, 2 smaller screens on the sides and another smaller one on top of the in the center. Under the center display was a keyboard with a headset speaker and microphone. I found what looks like a power switch and stitched it on. The displays turned on but only showed an error message that read 'Error: Main supercomputer system is currently offline.'

Determined to find out what this supercomputer system was doing an old abandoned factory I tracked where the wires led to. The wires first went up to the ceiling and then went down to the floor and led to the floor underneath the one I currently on. I didn't use the elevator as there where a ladder that leads to the floor below. I climbed down the ladder. The room was also circular like the floor above. I saw 3 large and tall cylinder like objects with massive bulky cables attached on them. They had sliding doors that made the object look like if people where to go inside the objects. Whatever these objects are they are not the supercomputer system that was looking for. Once again I followed the cables that appear to continue down deeper into the factory, that is if this was even a factory. This place has more like a computer lab that was made to be hidden from the public.

The ladder I used early only led me to this room and didn't continue any further down so I used the elevator to advance further down the 'factory'. After the short ride on the elevator the door opens and I enter the lowest level. The first thing I noticed was the temperature of the room. It was freezing cold but makes this room a perfect location for a supercomputer. There was a pedestal with a control box a few feet away from where I was standing. I approached the pedestal and pushed a button labeled 'open'. I was amazed at what I saw as the floor at the center of the room slid open and a large object slowly rose up. It was also cylindrical like the objects in the level above but was wider and had another cylindrical extrusion above the base. The whole object was covered in gold plating with fans and LED lights all over the object. 'This has to be the supercomputer.' I thought as I approached the supercomputer. On the wide cylindrical base was a small door that opened and a lever popped out like if it was asking me to pull it down.

'Was this lever used to start the machine?' I thought as I looked at the lever, feeling unsure of what it would do. I was scared stiff as I laid my hand on it. 'I hope I won't regret this.' I thought as I pushed the down on the lever hard. Immediately the gold plating on the supercomputer glowed bright and the fans and LEDs turned on. All that I thought was 'WOW. So that's how it feels to start a supercomputer.' I walked back to the elevator and went back to the level with the displays. "Now let's see what you got under the hood my friend." I said as I got on the seat the center screen displayed a loading bar that just finished. All the other screens then displayed all the user interface that was associated with the supercomputer's status like operating temperature, power supply status and other details. The center screen had a window that was the main terminal and took up most of the display area. After looking around and getting use to the interface, a new window opens up and shows a face of a girl with pink hair. She had her eyes closed and it looked like if she was sleeping. "What is this? Some sort of video game?" I said out loud. The girl then opens her eyes and looks around. She then looked towards me and said "Who are you? Where am I?"

* * *

POV: third person

The school's bell rung signaling students that it was time for them to enter the classrooms. Jeremie walked into his science class. He was still tired as he didn't get much sleep after his discovery of the supercomputer and a virtual girl. Behind him at a desk a student was talking with another student. He recognized one of them but not the other.

"Uh... Are you Ulrich Stern?" the unknown voice said.

"That depends. Who wants to know?" the other student asked slightly annoyed.

"Odd Della Robbia. His brand new roommate."

"What!?"

"I'm new at the academy and the principle told me to move in with you."

"Latch on to me sounds more like it."

"Relax. I'm totally cool. Trust me you see you won't even know I'm there."

"I sure hope so. Look we don't exactly go way back so for now let's take things nice and slow. OK?"

"OK and plus I'm currently staying in a hotel for now but I will be moving in this weekend so for now let's get to know each other."

Just entering into the classroom was a girl with long black hair, pink shirt with long dark puce colored pants. She walked casually trough the classroom with the sense of authority towards the desk Ulrich and his new roommate were at.

"Hi there Ulrich sweetheart. I got something very important to tell you."

"Important like 'I lost my favorite hairbrush or I spilled finger nail paint all over my pants?'"

"No nothing as serious as that. It's something about you and me Ulrich. If you want to know more come by my dorm room tomorrow night at 9." The girl said with an additional note of "I'm counting on you" before finally leaving to her desk.

Odd simply grinned during short the conversation.

"Ulrich 'sweetheart' who's the good looking babe?" Odd teased.

Still looking annoyed Ulrich replied.

"Sissy. She's the principle's daughter. Guys flip over her but she has only flipped over me."

"That pretty cool."

"Cool? She is totally brain dead and annoying as well."

"In that case she pretty lame." Odd said taking back his word.

After the classes where finished for the day the students went on with their daily lives. Some went back to their dorm rooms while others went out of the school campus to go shopping or eat out in a restaurant. It was a Friday after all. But one of them went back to a certain factory. With only a short discussion with the virtual girl last night before needing to go back to his dorm for school in the morning, Jeremie wanted to know more about the supercomputer. He quickly logged back into the supercomputer and put on the headset.

"Artificial Intelligence can you hear me?"

A new window opened up and the same virtual girl from yesterday appeared.

"Yes I'm here but could you call me something else please?"

Jeremie thought for a second before he replied.

"OK. How do you like the name Maya?"

"Maya? I like that but what I really like is if you could tell me what I'm I doing here?"

"As a matter of fact that is what I also want to find out. Let me see if I can find any files about that."

As Jeremie started to browse through files stored in the supercomputer, Maya was waiting patiently when a thought came up in her mind.

"I sorry but I don't think I ever got your name before?"

"Oh sorry, It's Jeremie. Jeremie Belpois."

"It's alright Jeremie. Also have found anything yet?"

"Hmm... Interesting. According to this log file you are in this virtual world called Lyoko. I don't know where you are in it but let me see if I can find some sort of map."

Maya looked around her. She was in this dark circular void with what looks like some of program windows all over the walls with code on them. Looking up she noticed that there was no ceiling as the walls with code seem to continue forever. Below her she was standing on a platform shaped in an eye like icon with the holographic screen she used to talk with Jeremie hovering above it. She then walked towards the edge of the platform, looking down and careful not to fall over, what see saw was identical to what she saw looking up as the walls continue to go down forever.

"Hey Maya. I thing I found a map program. It says that you are in a tower of some sort. See if you can find an exit."

"Ok. I'll see what I can find."

On the eye shaped platform one of the 4 thick eyelashes extends to the wall. Maya walked up to the wall. She looked around the wall trying to find some sort of opening.

"Jeremie I can't find anything. Wait hold on a second." Maya said as she placed her hand on the wall. At first the wall was solid but when she pushed against it her hand slipped right trough. She then used her other hand and pushed outwards and made it through the wall. Outside of the tower she saw tall skinny but leafless trees. The whole ground that she was standing on was a massive floating platform with roads everywhere.

Over on Jeremie's side, he watched the map program and saw that Maya left the tower.

"Jeremie you should see this."

"Give me a second I thing I found a program that can let me what you can see."

The program opened up and gave Jeremie a first person view of what Maya could see and was amazed of what he saw. Then a new program started up automatically with the words 'Initializing Holographic World Map' with a loading bar that filled up quickly. Then on his side the holo-table in the middle of the room projected a map. On the map was 5 separate land masses one colored green, another colored yellow, then blue, then purple, and finally the tiny one in the center of the 4 other worlds colored white.

"Maya there isn't just a forest out there, there is an entire whole world! I count 4 major land masses. Each one different from the other." Jeremie said as Maya was walking on the road but then saw 2 small robotic creatures move towards her. They had the same eye like logo as on the platform on their head like apparatus with a single red eye and 4 short robot like legs.

"Jeremie I'm not the only one in this world. There are 2 creatures in front of me."

"That's fantastic this supercomputer not only holds a whole virtual world but also a virtual ecosystem too!" Jeremie said as the creatures continued to get closer to Maya, stopping when they are only several feet away. Their eye then glowed bright red before shooting out lasers.

"Jeremie they are attacking me!" Maya said as she quickly turned around and started to run.

"Run away Maya! Get back in the tower!" Jeremie yelled into the microphone as Maya ran taking a few hits. Jeremie saw that a new window popped up showing that Maya had lost some hit-points.

"Hurry up Maya!" Jeremie again yelled.

Maya was only a few inches away from the tower before she took another hit that pushed her into the tower. She fell over from that last hit and fell on the platform. After a few tense seconds Jeremie looked at the screen and saw that Maya hit-points where slowly growing back.

"Maya your hit-points are regenerating." Jeremie informed. He laid back on his seat taking a deep-breath then wondering what he is going to do now.

* * *

In the office of Judgment branch 177 everything was quiet. Uiharu sat on her seat staring on her computer's screen waiting for a new message from H.Q. That is if one ever comes. She was extremely bored, almost to the point of begging that a new case would arrive in her mailbox. Ever since the school year began there wasn't much to do except for signing documents and other minor things which was quick and easy for her to handle. It was only her in the office since her partner, Shirai-san, left the office to do her regular patrols. Then there was a knock on the door.

'Finally something to do.' She thought as she opened the door. It was her two friends Misaka-san and Saten-san.

"Hi Misaka-san and Saten-san. What bring you all here?"

"We were just wondering if you and Kuroko would like to eat out for dinner. Is Kuroko here?" Misaka asked noticing that Kuroko was absent in the office.

"No. She is currently out doing her patrols but should be back soon. You all could wait here in the office to wait for her if you want to."

Misaka and Saten accepted and entered the office. They noticed how clean the office was. During the summer when they had big cases to solve like the Level Upper case the office was a mess with papers everywhere.

"Not much work to do?" Saten asked

"Yep. It kind of feels odd without any cases to solve." Uiharu responded.

"Well isn't that what Judgment wants? To keep order in Academy city." Misaka asked.

"It is but still sitting in this office without doing anything to do is just boring." Uiharu

"I know how to fix that! Let me tell you this interesting story I found online." Saten said.

"Another one of your urban legends?" a voice said. The 3 girls looked at the door. Their friend Shirai just teleported came back from her patrol.

"No. As a matter of fact this legitimately happened in Academy City 4 years ago." Saten responded.

"Then tell us. It's going to be a lot better that me siting on this desk all day." Uiharu said.

"4 years in Academy City a day started just like any normal day that was until strange things started to happen. Traffic lights started to malfunction casing grid locks all over the city. Cellular communication also malfunctioned. Then blackouts occurred without a warning but then the biggest event took place."

"What? What happened?" Uiharu asked.

"Kind of reminds me of a day at work a few months ago." Kuroko said giving Misaka a quick glance.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that a transformer station was nearby." Misaka said remembering the time when she accidentally knocked the power when she was fighting some Skill-Out gangs last summer.

"The biggest event was the attack of the electric whips." Saten continued.

"The what?" the 3 other girls said.

"Electric whips. They are these ghost like floating balls that zapped anything that came close to them. There was report of 6 of them in Academy City when they all attacked. Anti-Skill tried everything to stop them couldn't do anything to the electric whips but after only several minutes they all just disappeared into thin air. In total they injured 28 people during their attack, 8 of which was Anti-Skill personnel fortunately no one was killed. After the attack a 3-month long investigation started but they couldn't find anyone who could do this. Even to this today no one knows who did it but there are rumors that this was done by a very powerful electromaster, possibly powerful enough to even rival Misaka-san." Saten explained.

"That ridiculous there are only 7 level 5s in Academy City, me being the only electromaster among them. And even I don't know to create these 'electric whips'. If these 'electric whips' are created by an electromaster's power, there has to be multiple level 4s behind this and even then I doubt they could create 6 of them. I meet other level 4 electromasters and they are all far behind me." Misaka protested.

"Then what about that mysterious 6th most powerful level 5?" Uiharu asked.

"He or she still couldn't be able to do it." Misaka continued to protest.

"Hold on a second. I need to check this in the data banks. If an event like this happened why wouldn't I know about it." Kuroko said as the when to her laptop and started to check the history of all cases 4 years ago and was surprised that there was a case to this event. Opening the case data was everything related to the incident including where the 'electric whips' did their attack, a list of injured people, and a final report on the incident by the investigation team. She quickly read the report and sure enough everything Saten said was true.

"I can't believe that the investigation team just gave up trying to find who was responsible for what they have done." Kuroko said

Uiharu who also read the report on her computer replied to Kuroko.

"They had no leads and spent 3 months trying to find out who did it. There was nothing else they could do in this investigation and went on to other cases."

"But still! Knowing that 28 people got attacked without an answer for why it has happened can't be ignored."

"So you're planning to continue the investigation." Misaka asked.

"Yup. After all it is still better that just patrolling around the city with nothing else to do. Don't you agree Uiharu?" Kuroko asked her partner.

"Absolutely. I will send a request for us to take over the case to H.Q." Uiharu said and immediately started to type the request on her computer to H.Q. even thought their chances of solving the 4-year-old case was slim at best.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday as students from all schools filled the streets of Academy City. Like the summer, when students don't have classes to attend they go out to shop, eat or hangout with their friends. However, for Ulrich Stern it was a stressful morning. He has to clean up his dorm room so that his new roommate could move in but he didn't know when he was coming as Odd just said 'this weekend'. Not wanting to be unprepared he started to clean up his dorm and hide his valuables like his vintage CD collection. After he was done he checked his bed side clock. It was already noon and he didn't even had breakfast yet. Feeling hungry he left his dorm room and went out to a restaurant to eat.

The restaurant he went to was a Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant. It was your average restaurant, nothing fancy about it. A waiter took Ulrich's order of a cheese burger and fries. As he waited for his food he overheard a conversation in the table right beside his. Over on that table was 4 girls. Judging from their uniforms 2 were from Tokiwadai middle school and the other 2 from Sakugawa. 2 from each school are Judgment officers.

"Onee-sama why you and Saten-san with me and Uiharu-san during our investigation. We don't want you to get hurt when we find the one responsible for the attacks." the Judgment officer with the Tokiwadai uniform said.

"Me and Saten-san can defend ourselves just fine." The other student with the Tokiwadai uniform responded.

"Also it is extremely unlikely we will find anything by visiting the places where the attacks took place as it happened 4 years ago. Anti-Skill already cleaned up the damages caused by the attacks." The student wearing the Sakugawa uniform without the green Judgment armband said.

"Even so our Judgment training told us that during an investigation every detail no matter how small must be taken under consideration." The Judgment officer with the Tokiwadai uniform responded.

Ulrich didn't know what 'attack' the girls were talking about. Academy city is possibly the safest city to be in with all the robots patrolling around, reporting anything suspicious to Judgment and Anti-Skill for them to investigate. The 4 girls left the restaurant as Ulrich began eating his own meal. They headed to the small park in which one of the electric wisps was sighted. Along the way there Misaka and Saten was still trying to convince their Judgment friend that they wanted to help. Shirai finally decided that it was safe enough for civilians to help with her and Uiharu's investigation.

"Alright. You and Saten-san can help us."

She knew that it was against Judgment's code to involve civilians in investigations unless they were witnesses but she is sure that she could get away with it by making it look like a common lost item search and plus she can get some time with just herself and her Onee-sama.

"Saten-san and Uiharu-san can search the east half while me and Onee-sama can search the west half." Shirai commanded as the 2 girls went to their half. She and Misaka then began their searching, looking under benches, bushes and even on top off street lights thanks to her teleporting powers. They searched for 5 minutes until Shirai teleported right beside Misaka.

"Onee-sama why don't we take a break. I'll buy some drinks for us."

"Ok sure." Misaka said as she took a seat on a bench before realizing that Shirai was going to use that infamous vending machine that eats people's money.

"Hold on a second Kuroko! Don't you remember that vending machine is broken?"

Shirai turned around to face Misaka.

"Onee-sama did you really expect me to buy you drinks from a vending machine that sells cheap drinks? I was going to a cafe to get you a real drink."

Shirai turned back to her original direction in order to see where she was going to teleport to. She was just about to teleport until she saw a student with glasses approach the broken vending machine. She was about to warn the student that the vending machine was broken but he already inserted his coins into machine and was about to select his drink when the most bizarre thing happened. When the student touched the button arks of electricity came out of the vending machine and shocked the student.

"Aaaahhh!"

The student's glasses fell off his head as he fell to the ground. Other students nearby heard the scream and went to see what just happened. It all happened so quickly that Shirai stood still, not believing what she just saw. It scared her of not being able to prevent people from getting injured. Shirai glanced at Misaka as she was the closest electromaster.

"That wasn't me." Misaka said claiming her innocence.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich yelled as he ran from the sidewalk to the shocked student. He grabbed his glasses and placed it back on his head. Shirai and Misaka also ran up towards the injured student and his assumed friend.

"I'm with Judgment. Are you alright?" Shirai said as she showed her Judgment armband.

Jeremie groaned slightly, indicating that he was barely conscious.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Ulrich said urgently.

* * *

With the help of Shirai's teleporting abilities they quickly got Jeremie to a nearby hospital. A frog faced doctor measured Jeremie's heart rate and blood pressure.

"Nothing too serious. Just a minor electric shock and some superficial burns. I can release now once you have signed some papers." the doctor said.

Relived that Jeremie has alright he decided to cheer up Jeremie's mood by telling a joke.

"You wanted some juice. Well you got some."

Jeremie chuckled at his joke.

"Very funny Stern but thank you all the same. Also could you tell that Judgment officer my thanks for bringing me here."

"Sure thing. I'll come by your dorm room to check on you latter after my martial arts class."

Outside the room Shirai and Misaka were waiting in the main lobby of the hospital. Uiharu and Saten entered in the hospital. They found Misaka and Shirai siting in the seats and ran to them.

"What happened! Me and Saten were just searching around until we heard a scream. Then you said over the radio that there was a medical emergency and told us to meet in this hospital." Uiharu asked.

"A student was injured by an electric shock and we had to bring him here." Shirai responded.

"Did Misaka shocked him?" Satan asked.

"I didn't shock him, though it was weird." Misaka said

"How was it weird?" Satan and Uiharu asked wanting to know.

"He was shocked by a vending machine." Shirai said.

"Shocked by a vending machine?" Uiharu asked.

"That would make a perfect urban legend story." Satan said.

"No it was more than that. Right before he was shocked I felt the presence of another electromaster inside of the vending machine, like if the vending machine was the electromaster but when the student was shocked it just disappeared like if it wasn't even there." Misaka added.

"An electromaster inside of a vending machine? Onee-sama don't be crazy. A person couldn't fit inside of a vending machine and machines can't be electromasters." Shirai responded.

"If Misaka-san sensed an electromaster that shocked the student and then disappear just like the electric wisps 4 years ago. Than this has to be connected to our case." Uiharu said.

At the other side of the room, Ulrich stepped into the lobby and saw the Judgment officer among with 3 other girls. He approached them to deliverer his message.

"Hey Jeremy wanted me to tell you his thanks for helping him here." Ulrich said.

"Is he all right? I need to ask him some questions." Shirai asked.

"Yea. The doctor said that be just suffered a minor electric shock and some small burns. I need to get back to my school's dorm. It is almost curfew." Ulrich said and then left the hospital.

"Misaka-san and Saten-san, you two should go back too while me and Uiharu-san question the boy." Shirai ordered.

Both girls complied and left to their dorms. Shirai and Uiharu entered the hallway, searching for the room were the boy was but couldn't find him. They then asked the doctor where he was.

"Do you know where that boy's room is? We need to question him for a Judgment investigation." Shirai asked.

"You mean Jeremie Belpois, the student you brought in. He just left a few minutes ago." the frog faced doctor said.

"Then do you know what school he attends? We are in an investigation and we need to speak with him." Uiharu asked.

The doctor looked through some of the papers he had. He found the papers that had basic information that he asked Jeremie to sign and found what school he attended.

"Jeremie attends Kadic Academy in district 7." the doctor responded.

The 2 girls thanked the doctor and left the hospital. It was starting to get late so the girls called it a day so that they could go to Kadic Academy the next day.

* * *

Ulrich ran back to Kadic Academy. He had a martial arts class in the gymnasium and hoped that he wasn't late. Opining the doors reviled an empty room. Ulrich thought that either he was the first one here or the class already finished without him. He checked his clock and found that he barely made it in time. A supply room's door opened and out came Kadic Academy's physical education teacher, Mr. Morales but he preferred his students to call him by his first name, Jim. He was a Canadian with well-built arms but ironically had quite some mass in his body.

"Welcome. Just take a seat on the floor. Class will begin in a minute." Jim said as he rolled a large mat out of the storage room with slight difficulty. Ulrich sat in the center since there wasn't anyone else in the class. Once Jim finished setting up the mat he then approached his single student class. He had a script of what to say memorized but it may not work well his single student class but decided to go with it anyways.

"How are you all? I'm happy to see so many of you here tonight. Canari Paya! Kogusoku! Jutsu! No, these are not dishes from the Golden Dragon Chinese restaurant. Hahaha! Eh? Ah…no offense, Miss Ishiyama."

Behind Ulrich a girl entered into the gymnasium. Not amused or offended by Jim's humor she responded.

"None taken sir. I'm Japanese." she said as she took a seat on the floor right beside Ulrich.

"Anyways these are combat techniques that can save your life. As they did for me when I was a forest ranger in Quebec!"

"Really? What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"That night, well, I was quietly enjoying a waffle with maple syrup by my campfire when I was attacked by a vicious beaver! Its razor-sharp teeth were going for my jugger, but I was able to save myself thanks to my perfect mastery of the Raging Hand of Lei Fu Chang!"

Both Ulrich and the girl burst laughing at their teacher's ridiculous story.

"What? What's so funny about that?"

"Excuse us sir." the girl replied.

"Honestly, I think you would've been better off not talking about it." Ulrich added.

"Right. Ok then enough laughing. Before we start practicing there is something that I want to make clear. As much as this city is known for espers, this is a martial arts class. Which means that you are not to uses whatever esper powers that you may have. If I catch you using them to have an advantage, you will be accompanying me in campus beautification. Now let's get to groups of 2."

Ulrich didn't have to worry about 'campus beautification', which was a term used as an alternative to picking up trash, as he like most of the students in Kadic didn't have any esper powers at all but he wasn't sure about his sparring partner. Either way he was very experienced as he had been taking martial arts ever since he was little boy and would like to have a challenge against a esper. The 2 of them went to the mat and bowed to each other. Both then took their fighting stance and began looking for an opening to attack. Ulrich's opponent took the first move as she raised her left foot to kick. Ulrich blocked her kick with his arms and immediately countered attacked. She quickly dodged his attack and both where again looking for any openings.

"Not bad for a beginner." Ulrich complemented.

His opponent responded by giving a round house kick to his head. Ulrich fell to the mat by his opponent's kick and went on him to pin him down. Ulrich tried to push her off of him with her pushing down on him. Then both of them then realized how awkward of a position they were in.

"Not bad but you could both use a lot more work. That will do it for tonight kids. Bow to each other and go get some beauty sleep." Jim said to his class of 2. The girl bowed but Ulrich didn't. He then left the gymnasium.

"Well nice to meet you too." the girl said offended by his disrespect.

Ulrich went to the dorms and went to his room. After that embarrassing fight, he wanted to take a shower and go to sleep to forget what happened. Opening the door, he was greeted by an unpleasant display of papers, bed sheets, clothing and his valuable CD collection all over the floor. There was also a dog in his bed chewing his pillow.

"What is with this mess! Where did that mutt come from!"

On the other bed in the room his new roommate, Odd, was sleeping and was awaken from Ulrich voice.

"That's Kiwi, my dog. He just had a little fit that's all. You'll understand, the poor thing not used to being cooped up."

"I mean look at this! My CDs, my clothes, he trashed everything and Ewww! Did you just see what he did in my bed!"

Odd saw a yellow wet spot on the bed and he knew what that is.

"Sorry but I couldn't take him out with everyone around. There are no dogs allowed in Kadic."

"No kidding! I think the principle going to be interested to hear about this!" Ulrich said. He left the room to head straight to the principal's office.

"That's ok Kiwi, my little diggity dog." Odd said to his dog as the dog ripped Ulrich's pillow in half, adding feathers to the list of things on the ground.

In another room in Kadic's Dormitory, Jeremie was programming a program that would let him to remotely access the supercomputer from his computer in his dorm room. As he was busy typing away on his keyboard his computer's monitor started to display static.

"What's going on?"

The static then turned into a red eye like logo. Jeremie recognized the logo as it was the same one on the monsters that attacked Maya on Lyoko. Right beside him, his robot's motors started to spin which was impossible since he removed their batteries to charge them. They then charged at Jeremie shocking him with electricity when they came into contact.

"Aaaahhh!"

Ulrich heard the familiar scream as he walked through the halls to the principle's office. He then ran to where the screams where coming from and opened the door to the dorm room. He saw Jeremie once again getting shocked but this time from robots.

"Hang on!" Ulrich said as he picked up one of the robots and threw it at the wall. Another robot collided with his leg shocking him with arks of electricity. He kicked it destroying it too. The remaining robots then cease their attack as their motors came to a stop. Both Jeremie and Ulrich survived the attack without and serious injuries.

"Your little friends are kind of aggressive maybe you should check their settings."

"I had nothing to do with it. They just attacked me all of a sudden."

"You lost me. Do you mind explaining?"

"No, forget it."

"Come on tell me. Maybe I could be of some help. What if you suddenly got attacked by a hairdryer and I'm not around?"

"Ha. Very funny." Jeremie said however Ulrich wasn't going to take a no for an answer.

"I'm not leaving leaving this room until I know what is going on." Ulrich replied.

Jeremie thought about it. He didn't want Ulrich to know about the supercomputer and Lyoko but Ulrich was already too involved. Not to mention that he was attacked twice today.

"Ok. What do I got to lose I'm already way in over my head so I might as well tell you. It's just so crazy." Jeremie said. He then closes the door making sure no one else hears them.

"First tell me if you can keep a secret?"

* * *

In the dorm rooms of Tokiwadai middle school. Misaka was ready to sleep for the night but her roommate, Shirai, was still working on her laptop.

"Kuroko it is almost 9. You should get ready for bed."

"Alright Onee-sama. Just give me a few more minutes."

"What are you looking at? Kadic Academy?" Misaka said as she looked over Shirai's shoulder to see what she was reading.

"This is the school that Jeremie Belpois is attending. He already left when me and Uiharu tried to find him in the hospital. We are going there tomorrow and ask that student some questions since he may know some things that could help us find the one responsible for the attacks."

"For a school that has a campus size almost twice of our school is a disappointment in Academy City if it has an esper development ratting that low." Misaka said as she looked on the school's statistics. It is if not the lowest she has ever seen.

"Which make it more confusing. Pretty much all assault crimes in Academy City are done by people who hate espers like Skill-out. Why would someone attack that specific student? I checked his file. He is a level 0. So what is our suspect's end goal?" Shirai asked.

"I don't care what his end goal is. I just want to show him what a railgun is." Misaka replied arching a few joules of electricity around her hands.

"Well we have to first find him. He is go good at hiding and leaving no trails that we don't even know if the attacker is a he. Let's just hope questing Jeremie would give us something solid to go with." the Judgment officer said.

They both went to bed to get a good night sleep so that they could continue their investigation tomorrow morning.

* * *

Please leave a review and PM me on any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2 - Virtualization

Review responses:

RedBuringDragon - I plan that Touma won't be affected by the return to the past's memory wiping capability even though he has never been scanned but time will still go backwards. He will be making an appearance latter in another chapter.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku – Jeremy didn't actually develop return to the past. It was Franz Hopper what developed it. Jeremy just found it and figured out how to use it as was shown in the prequel.

A few other notes:

I am aware that the magic side plays a massive role in A Certain Magical Index but for this fanfiction I wanted to focus on the science side. Because of this I may move this crossover story to A Certain Scientific Railgun. Make a review or PM me if you agree to this.

In the first chapter, Jeremie stated that the date was October 9 as this is what he said in Code Lyoko. Looking this up in the wiki for A Certain Magical Index shows that this date is Academy City's Independence Day which is just a coincidence. I changed it to August 9 because I want my story to start after the Poltergeist Ark (End of the railgun anime) but before the Sisters Ark (Beginning of railgun S anime).

Finally, I know took me 3 months to get the second chapter done but it will be worth the wait it as this chapter is almost double the length of the first.

* * *

Chapter 2: Virtualization

With the cover of darkness, Jeremie and Ulrich sneaked into the tunnel under the school and entered the sewers. They then came out on the bridge that connects the factory to the main roads.

"That tunnel under the school is great way to beat curfew." Ulrich said as they crossed the bridge.

"Yea, and there is another one on the campus as well."

Once in the factory, Jeremie used the ropes that hung off the ceiling to slide his way down to the main floor. He looked back to see if Ulrich was still with him.

"What's the matter? Scared of heights?"

"No" Ulrich replied as he took the rope and slid down, joining Jeremie on the main floor. The two then took the elevator to enter the room with the supercomputer's terminal.

"So that's the mega computer that you started up?"

"Yes. It's actually a quantum computer. It's ultra powerful. When I was examining it yesterday, I found out that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko."

"You know what Belpois. This morning electric shock fried your brain. This thing is just the control center of the factory that's all." Ulrich said, not believing what Jeremie is trying to tell him.

"Oh yea? Then what do you call this? A program for spray painting doors?" Jeremie said as he brought up the program that allowed him to communicate with Maya.

"Hello Jeremie." she said.

"Who's the girl with pink hair?" Ulrich asked.

"That's Maya. A form of artificial intelligence that lives in Lyoko. I don't know what she is there for." Jeremie explained.

"Don't mess with me. You programmed her right?"

"No. I awoke the moment when Jeremie started up the supercomputer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erased." Maya said explaining to Ulrich.

"Maya has to hide in some kind of a tower. As soon as she leaves she get attack by monsters. You have to believe me Stern. This is an incredible discovery."

"Let's say it is. What if this is just some kind of video game?" Ulrich asked still highly skeptical.

"Then it is a very dangerous game. My robots are just programmed to fetch a ball and they just tried to kill me. You saw them. What's more is the moment they attacked a logo appeared on my monitor. The same one the monsters have on Lyoko." Jeremie explained.

"Better and better. Do you mean that the virtual thing that attacked Maya also wants to kill you?" Ulrich asked.

"That is what it looks like." Jeremie replied.

Ulrich thought back about what happened today. First Jeremie gets shock by a vending machine and then latter gets attacked by his own robots. This at first sound absolutely ridiculous but just last summer a simple song made hundreds of students fall to a coma. With what Jeremie has told him so far this may as well be true.

"Alright Jeremie. If that's true and if it is that dangerous then I think that you should shut it down and tell Judgment or even Anti-Skill about this." Ulrich said.

Jeremie thought about it. He then agreed on what Ulrich said with a few additional terms.

"Ok. But first I want to help Maya to understand what she is doing on Lyoko." Jeremie said.

"Say what?" Ulrich asked.

"I really do and if I'm right, we can materialize her right here on earth." Jeremie explained.

"Well that too much. What makes you think you can?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll see Stern. Come with me down this ladder I'll show you how." Jeremie said.

They both went down the ladder to the room underneath. Jeremie then approached the tall cylindrical tubes with large thick cables connecting to them.

"What's all this?" Ulrich said looking at the 3 tubes.

"Scanners. I still haven't found the program that would materialize Maya back to earth but I did found the program that would allow someone to be scanned and sent to Lyoko. In fact, the supercomputer analyzes your molecular structure though these tube shaped cabins and then breaks then down your atoms before digitizing them and recreating a digital reincarnation in virtual world." Jeremie explained.

"In English?" Ulrich said unsure of what Jeremie said.

"You go inside the cabin, you are teleported to the virtual world." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie these things don't exist yet. It is not possible even with Academy City's advanced technology." Ulrich said.

"You still don't what to believe me?" Jeremie asked.

"I'd would love too but virtualization is straight out of science fiction." Ulrich said.

"Then why don't we try it out? That way you can see for yourself but we are going to need a guinea pig." Jeremie said.

"A guinea pig? No problem." Ulrich said as he knew about one.

* * *

Back in his dorm room Ulrich sneaked in, looking for the 'guinea pig' that he was going to use. He found it right beside his sleeping owner. In another dorm room, Sissy was dressed in, what is her opinion, a beautiful red dress while waiting for her date to come by the door. Looking at her clock it read 9:10. Her date was late or maybe he forgot. She then pulled out her phone and called Ulrich.

Ulrich's phone started to ring as he picked up Odd's dog. The dog started to bark and woke Odd from his sleep.

"Hey!" Odd said as Ulrich ran off with his dog with Odd pursuing him.

With the call ending in a computer voice saying to leave a voice message, Sissy left her room to directly get Ulrich attention. However unknowing to her as she was turning around a corner in the hallways. Ulrich sprinted past her almost colliding with her. As she turned around to say something to him, someone else sprinted around the corner and ran into her. They quickly got back to their feet and chased after Ulrich who was now running down the stairs.

"Hey Ulrich come back!" Odd said with Sissy adding, "Wait up!"

Ulrich ran to the tunnel with Odd and Sissy a several seconds behind.

"Where is he going? I'm sure that there is another girl behind all of this." Sissy said.

"No look it's not a girl, it's Kiwi my dog." Odd replied almost making Sissy faint.

Ulrich ran through the sewers and returned to the factory. He smacked the button on the cargo elevator taking him down to the floor with the scanners. Odd and Sissy followed him to the factory and watched the cargo elevator going down deeper into the factory.

"Why is he taking Kiwi into this factory?" Odd asked.

"I think he is using him for some sort of science experiment." Sissy replied.

"How do you know that is what he is using Kiwi for?" Odd asked.

"Well unlike most students in Kadic, I'm a level 2 telepath." Sissy replied.

"Cool. So that means you can read people's minds?" Odd asked.

"Well I can get a general idea of what people are thinking." Sissy replied.

Down in the factory, Ulrich place the dog into one of the scanners.

"Nice doggie. Don't move now." Ulrich said as he climbed up the ladder to where Jeremie was.

"Everything is good Jeremie. The mutt is in the scanner." Ulrich reported.

"Ok let's see how this goes. It is not going to be a piece of cake." Jeremie said as he checked if everything is good on his side.

Odd and Sissy went down on the emergency escape ladder to climb down to where the elevator is. Odd opened the hatch and jumped into the elevator with Sissy flowing close by.

"Those things look like coffins." Odd said as he looked at the scanners.

"Yea. Maybe this place is a crematorium." Sissy added.

On the floor above, Jeremie was typing commands into the computer.

"Alright. I'm starting the procedure." Jeremie said.

"Kiwi! Are you ok boy?" Odd said as he went into the scanner to pick up his dog who was wagging his tail, glad to see his master.

The scanner then started to make a noise that scared Kiwi as he jumped off of his master's arms and landed outside of the scanner just as the doors closed trapping Odd inside.

"Oh no! You are going to be cremated!" Sissy yelled as the machine sound grew louder.

"Transfer guinea pig. Scanner guinea pig." Jeremie said as he began the process of virtualization. There was a warning sound as the procedure ran. Looking at the screen Jeremie looked at the shape of the scanned being inside of the scanner.

"Wait a minute, that is a strange looking dog." Jeremie said as Ulrich took a look at it.

"That's no dog! That's Odd Della Robbia!" Ulrich informed.

"I don't know how to stop the procedure!" Jeremie said.

"Help!" a scream yelled. Ulrich went to the ladder to the floor below to find out what was going on.

* * *

The last thing Odd remembered was the door closing and after a few seconds a bright flash. Now he felt like if he was falling. Unfortunately for him he really was falling and hit face down on the ground. He then slowly got back on his feet.

"What's going on around here?" Odd said as he looked around him. Everything look strange. The trees had no leaves, the ground was a plain green color and the sky was a light orange color.

"Where am I?"

Odd then looked to himself and noticed that his hands are wearing purple puffed up gloves that makes his hands look like paws. He felt like if there was some sort of metal inside touching the back of his hands inside of the gloves. He then looked at his body that was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with a picture of his dog on the front, matching purple pants with yellow knee pads and running shoes. Odd then noticed something behind his legs. A purple tail!

"Why am I dressed up like a giant purple cat?"

"Odd Della Robbia?" a voice suddenly spoke. Odd looked around but didn't see anyone around him.

"Who are you?" Odd asked.

"It's me Jeremie Belpois." Jeremie replied through the microphone on the headset he was wearing.

"Is this a joke or something?" Odd asked not knowing why he was wearing this ridiculous outfit and wanting to know where he is.

"No." Jeremie replied as if stating the obvious.

Ulrich entered the floor where the scanners are he found Sissy and Odd's dog.

"Sissy?"

"Oh Ulrich!" Sissy replied with the tone of a princess being saved by a knight in shining armor.

"Ulrich, Odd is safe and sound on Lyoko." Jeremie reported through the intercom system of the factory.

Back on Lyoko, Odd was still confused and asked, "I'm I in a video game? It kind of looks like Gekisho 9."

"I'm not sure if it is a video game, but it is a virtual world. That much I'm sure." Jeremie replied.

"Cool." Odd said. He then heard a sound like a laser being fired. Odd then felt a sharp pain on his back. He turned around to find 2 robots with large heads and short legs approaching him.

"That is a lot less cool. There are these giant cockroaches attacking me. Is that normal?" Odd asked.

"Yea." Jeremie replied as he quickly types on the keyboard trying to find something that would help the situation.

"Oh. Nothing worry about then." Odd said.

"That is not what I mean. You need to get out of there." Jeremie said. He then switches back to the intercom.

"Ulrich! Odd is in danger and I need time to figure out how to devirtualized him. I don't know what to do!"

"He needs help. Do you thing that you could send me and Sissy to Lyoko?"

"I could try."

"Send us where Ulrich?" a scared Sissy asked.

"To a virtual world where monsters what to massacre you. You want to go out with me well here is your chance." Ulrich said with a bit of over exaggeration.

"No thanks. I prefer the real world and I can't possibly miss cheerleading practice tomorrow morning." Sissy replied.

Ulrich walked into one of the scanners.

"See ya then scaredy cat. Jeremie I'm ready go." Ulrich said.

"Ok. I'm starting the procedure. Transfer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich, Virtualization. Odd Ulrich is on the way to help you."

"Great I was starting to get bored all alone." Odd said as he was panting from running. Luckily those robot cockroaches are slow and he easily out ran them. 10 feet above the ground Odd could see a boy that looked like Ulrich appeared. He fell on the ground like Odd when he was visualized but quickly got back on his feet. Ulrich looked around and found Odd nearby and ran to him.

"No fair why does he get to look like a Samurai." Odd said.

Ulrich looked at himself. He was wearing a brown and orange samurai outfit with a yellow headband complete with a sword. Ulrich then drew his sword and swing it around in the air.

"Wow this sword is awesome!" Ulrich said.

"And he gets a weapon too!" Odd said as he continues to rant.

"I don't know why. Maybe the supercomputer reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them on to your digital incarnation." Jeremie replied as he heard some static noise. He thought it was caused by a poor connection in the headset wire and thus pulled the cord out and reconnected it but was unaware that it was the sound of electricity arking out of cables in the background.

"I don't dream about giant purple cats. What's more I want a weapon just like Ulrich not these useless paws." Odd said as he shaped his right hand into a fist and shook it. When he shook it an arrow shaped object came flying out of Odd's paws at high speed towards Ulrich head. Ulrich saw the arrow in slow motion and was able to easily dodge it.

"Hey watch where you shooting things." Ulrich warned Odd whose face was dumbstruck not only by the arrow that he shot out but the speed in which Ulrich moved.

"Wow! Ulrich, you some lighting fast reaction and speed." Odd asked.

Ulrich didn't know what Odd was talking about but it did seem weird by how the arrow was moving at a pretty slow speed in his perspective.

Back in the factory Sissy took the elevator to the floor Jeremie was at with the dog as she was too lazy to use the ladder.

"Wow what is all of this?" Sissy said out loud but Jeremie didn't hear her as he was wearing a headset and was distracted on what was going on in Lyoko.

"Try to meet Maya at the tower. Hold on I'll give you the coordinates." Jeremie said into the microphone.

"Who's this Maya? And was it that thing?" Sissy said as she walked up to Jeremie and pointing to the monitors that he was looking at.

"It's a main frame of a supercomputer." Jeremie explained.

Then the screen was covered in static with a familiar eye logo on the screen. Jeremie knew that something bad was going to happen. In the corner of the room Kiwi was barking at the arks of electricity coming out of the wires. The cables then ripped out of the floor like tentacles of a monster. Sissy screamed in the most girly way possible.

"So, who is this Maya?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"This virtual girl who lives in Lyoko."

"Oh, so there are babes here too? Great!"

"Yes, but I get the impression that Jeremie flipped for her."

"For a virtual chick? Is he nuts?"

"Kinda. Hey Jeremie, are you going to give us the coordinates?" Ulrich asked unware that Jeremie is taking cover behind his hair while the electric tentacle monster is shooting arks of electricity out of the ends of the wires at him. Kiwi retreated back to where Sissy is who was hiding in the elevator and continued to bark at the monster.

"Hey there is a tower over there." Odd said pointing to a tower.

Since they didn't get a response back from Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich ran to it but was unaware of how to enter the tower.

"Is there a door?" Odd asked as he leaned on the tower, falling into it.

Ulrich then pushed his way into the tower thinking that is the way to enter it which he was right but was not right in the angle of entry. He fell into the tower grabbing Odd who was hanging off the platform on his hands or paws.

"I can't hold on for much longer. You're too heavy. Drop your sword." Odd said as he began to lose his grip on the platform.

"Nice try but I think it's too late." Ulrich said as Odd loss his grip. Ulrich and Odd fell down the void of the tower. Both though it was the end for them but after falling through a stream of data they landed on another platform. They both came out of the new tower and they instantly knew they were in a totally different place. Outside of this tower wasn't the green roads with tall leafless trees they saw when they first came to Lyoko. This new place was wide and open with a dark blue sky, small hills and plain white massive icebergs. It was like the artic equivalent for Lyoko.

"Where are we? Where did the forest go?" Odd said, confused about the situation.

"How should I know?" Ulrich relied.

Thanks to the openness of the area Ulrich spotted another tower in the distance. However, this tower had red smoke emitting on the top unlike the other towers which didn't have smoke.

"Strange how that tower over there has a red colored smoke than the others." Ulrich pointed out to Odd.

"And those creatures. They look strange too." Odd said as he spotted 3 strange looking creatures with massive cube heads with 4 legs underneath that was approaching them. One of them spined its cube head and stopped to point its eye on the side of the head towards them. The eye glowed bright red before firing a laser towards Odd and Ulrich who started to run to avoid being hit. The 3 cube headed creatures then pursued them.

* * *

Ulrich and Odd weren't the only ones being attacked. Back at the factory the electric tentacle monster managed to score a hit on Jeremie with its arks of electricity that stunned him as he fell to the floor. Jeremie was able to pick a sheet of metal that was part of the floor before the one of the monster's cable tentacle wrapped around Jeremie and lifted him in the air. Another cable then shot out arks of electricity to him. Jeremie tried to use the sheet of metal as a shield but was futile as the electricity flowed through the metal as it was a conductor and shocked Jeremie.

* * *

The 3 cubes surrounded Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich drew out his sword and Odd protecting his back. One of the cubes fired its laser at Ulrich who used his sword to block and absorb the shot. The other 2 cubes then targeted Odd and fired their lasers. Ulrich who used his super speed to quickly block the 2 shots before they hit Odd.

"Hey are you going to make me do all the work?" Ulrich asked.

"How am I going to fight when you have a sword and super speed while I don't have any weapons?" Odd replied as Ulrich blocked another shot and dodged another.

"What about the arrow you almost shot me with earlier?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know how I shot it out!"

"Just imagine it shooting out!" Ulrich yelled as the cube continued to fire their lasers with Ulrich blocking most them but one managed to hit his leg.

Odd tried what Ulrich suggested by imagining an arrow shooting out. He aimed his left arm straight out towards a cube and used his right hand to stabilize his left arm. He then closed his eye feeling the arrow in his glove and imagine it shooting out. Odd then felt the recoil of the arrow and opened his eyes to only find the arrow miss the cube hit the ground a few inches away. The cube then fired back, hitting Odd. He fell to the ground as the polygons of his digital incarnation broke up and disappear. Ulrich saw Odd get devitalized and out of anger he used his super speed to run, jumped on one of the cubes and stabbed its eye with his sword. The cube devitalized in a similar fashion like Odd did. The remaining cubes fired at Ulrich when he jumped off of the devitalized cube and scored the final hit to devitalize Ulrich.

* * *

Both Ulrich and Odd was rematerialized in the scanner after they were devitalized in Lyoko. The scanner's door opened to let them out however not without some side effects. Ulrich felt dizzy and a bit nauseous from the rematerialization.

"Great at least we are still alive." Ulrich said as he found Odd also back from their trip.

"Uh... Alive? Well if you say so. I think I'm about to throw up." Odd responded.

"Help! Help us!" yelled a terrified Sissy.

Ulrich and Odd rushed up the ladder to find out that a tentacle monster made up of the electric cables was holding Jeremie in the air as it was shocking him with electricity.

"Hang in there Jeremie!" Ulrich yelled as he found some metal sheets on the ground. He picked one up and ran to the cable that was holding Jeremie. Ulrich swung the metal plate on its sharp side and tried to cut the cable. The plate only cut halfway into the cable that then shocked Ulrich with electricity. Ulrich then fell to the floor from the shock. Another cable then tried to grab him but was stopped when Odd completed the cut with a quick slice.

"It works the second time. I told you that by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me." Odd said as the remaining cables dropped on the floor.

Jeremie fell to the floor slowly as the cables lost its grip.

"Jeremie! Are you alright?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea. If it wasn't for you and Odd I would be fried." Jeremie said.

"Ulrich! My hero!" Sissy said as she ran towards Ulrich and gave him a hug.

Kiwi also ran up to his master who picked him up to great him.

Jeremie went back to his seat to contact Maya.

"Maya, are you there?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes. Is everything ok on your side?" Maya asked.

"Well we were shaken up but it could have been worse." Jeremie responded.

All of them were worried about what they had been through that night. Jeremie was worried about Maya and Ulrich was concerned with the danger they had faced. They all agreed to keep this as a secret for now until they decided on what to do. They went back to their dorm rooms for the night and as they slept a certain tower on Lyoko was still red.

* * *

On the next day Misaka and Shirai were eating breakfast in the dining hall. They were discussing about the plan for today.

"Onee-sama, today we are going to Kadic Academy to ask Jeremie some questions. I already called the school's office to let us enter their campus." Shirai said.

"I sure hope we can get a good lead from him. I always wanted to take on another electromaster if he or she is that powerful as Saten-san said." Misaka responded.

"Onee-sama, why are you are always so hyped to fight when we don't even know who we are dealing with?"

"Whoever did those attacks 4 years ago, just resurfaced and claimed another victim right in front of our eyes. I will not let someone do that right in front of me and get away with it."

"I shouldn't expect any less from my Onee-sama. Also, here put on my spare armband." Shirai said as she gave Misaka her spare Judgment armband.

"Why are you giving me this?" Misaka said as she was reluctant to take it as she remembered the last time she wore a Judgment armband.

"You can't come with me to Kadic just wearing our school's uniform. It will make you look odd since you aren't a student there. This way everyone there knows that we are Judgment just doing our investigation." Shirai explained.

"Alright. Also, are you giving one to Satan-san too?"

"No. She and Uiharu won't be joining us. They called me earlier today and told me that they both have a school project to do." Shirai said.

The two girls then finished up their breakfast and headed to Kadic.

* * *

In the cafeteria of Kadic, Ulrich was eating his breakfast. Sissy was sitting beside him. She hadn't taken a single bite yet as she couldn't stop looking at her savior. Ulrich noticed her but simply ignored her like if she wasn't even there. Then Odd came up to their table.

"Hey love birds. Sleep well?" Odd said as he took a seat on their table.

Ulrich noticed Odd's hair was drastically different as it was combed upwards with gel making it stand up on his head.

"What's with your hairdue?" Ulrich asked.

"Lyoko style. It's pretty trendy don't you think?" Odd responded.

He then began to wolf down his breakfast which composed of 2 croissants, a bowl of soup and a banana.

"You always eat that much?" Ulrich asked.

"No. I'm not that hungry today in fact. Have anyone seen Jeremie?" Odd asked with a mouth full of food.

"He was working all night on finding more about Lyoko after he fixed up his computer." Ulrich answered.

"Man, that guy is a real Einstein." Odd said.

* * *

In his room Jeremie was talking with Maya thanks to his program that he finished up that allowed him to remotely connect to the supercomputer.

"Unfortunately, I don't think you are like Odd or Ulrich. You can't be devitalized if you lose all of your hitpoints." Jeremie said.

"Well that's too bad, but at least I know that to change sectors you just fall down from inside of a tower."

"Speaking of the towers, I found out what the towers are for. They are portals between the real world and the virtual world and when they are red, that means that it is activated."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I spent all night reading through technical documents stored on the supercomputer. There is so much of them that I only read a tiny fraction of it. From what I read so far it turns out that the powers Odd and Ulrich had on Lyoko are actually esper powers! Can you believe it! I also think it is possible to materialize you on Earth."

"Really?"

"Yea and I will tell you more about it but I need to go get some breakfast. I can't wait to tell the other about this. I will talk to you later today."

"Ok. Bye."

Jeremie then closed the call and left his dorm room to get breakfast in the school's cafeteria. He got his food and found Ulrich, Odd and Sissy siting all together in a table and joins them.

"So, what did you managed to find out about the supercomputer and Lyoko?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"After reading through hundreds of pages of technical documentations I found out that Lyoko is some sort of a training simulator for espers." Jeremie said.

"A training simulator for espers?" Ulrich asked unsure what Jeremie was saying.

"Yes. As it turns out when a esper gets vitalized to Lyoko, the supercomputer assists in the subconscious calculations that espers do in order for their powers to manifest. This in turn can amplify their powers, even if they are level 0s in the real world." Jeremie explains to the group.

"Wait a minute! Does that mean that the powers me and Ulrich had on Lyoko are actually esper powers?" Odd asked.

"Exactly and what's more, the towers in Lyoko are a connection between Lyoko and real world. I think there are used to express an espers power to the real world and not just on Lyoko. When the towers are activated they emit a red smoke on the top of the tower. This is where I need to ask of all of you a favor." Jeremie added.

"Sure, what do you need?" Odd asked.

"Glad to help a friend." Ulrich added with Sissy also supporting.

"I need you all to help get Maya into the activated tower." Jeremie said.

"You want us to go back to Lyoko to get Maya into the red tower?" Ulrich responded not sure what Jeremie's plan is.

"I believe that is the only way to get Maya into the real world." Jeremie said.

"That seems pretty dangerous. We all could have gotten electrocuted last night." Odd said.

"Odd's right. We are better off shutting down the supercomputer. Too bad for Maya but it's not like she is human." Ulrich said giving his opinion on the matter.

"But she is still an intelligent being. She's got emotions like we do." Jeremie said defending his plan.

"You see I told you. He is madly in love with a computer program." Ulrich said to Odd.

"I'm just asking you all to go there one last time." Jeremie said.

"We can't even make it past those monsters. We will probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat." Odd said.

"If only there were more of us but Sissy is too scared." Ulrich said.

"What! No, I'm not. I really do want to go to Lyoko but when cheerleading practice is over." Sissy said.

"Thanks Sissy. So here is the scoop. As soon as Maya is materialized into the real world, I give you my word that I will shut down the supercomputer." Jeremie said.

"All right then. We will all meet in the factory tonight then." Ulrich said with Odd and Sissy agreeing.

Ulrich then began to leave the cafeteria.

"Ulrich where are you going? Aren't you going to watch my cheerleading routine?" Sissy asked.

"No. I got something important to take care off." Ulrich said as he left the cafeteria.

* * *

With Shirai's teleporting ability, she and Misaka are quickly at the front gate of the Kadic Academy. They then went through the massive campus, passing by the track that is currently having a cheerleading practice to the headmaster/principal office and talked to the secretary there to ask where Jeremie's room is.

"Excuse me. We are with Judgement. We need to ask a student that attends Kadic Academy a few questions regarding an investigation." Shirai said as both she and Misaka show the secretary their armbands.

"What is this student's name?" the secretary asked.

"Jeremie Belpois." Misaka said.

"Ah. Yes, our star student. His dorm room is B305. You can get to the dorms by taking a right outside the door of this office." the secretary said.

"Thank you very much." Misaka and Shirai said and left the office.

Then followed the secretary's instructions and entered the dormitory of Kadic Academy.

"So Jeremie is Kadic's 'star student'?" Misaka said while they walked through the halls.

"He properly got that title by his high grades in every single subject except physical education." Shirai responded.

"You can look at other student's grades?" Misaka asked.

"Yes. You can get an idea of a student's psychological behavior by looking how their grades are." Shirai said.

They reached Jeremie's room and knocked on it. There was no response as they waited and repeated knocking on the door.

"No one's home then." Shirai said disappointed that Jeremie wasn't there again when she needed to question him.

"We should check around the school. Maybe we can find him." Misaka suggested.

Shirai agreed and started their search around the school.

They passed by some students that are having a discussion. One of them was girl wearing a cheerleader's uniform and was clearly disappointed.

"A baboon! Why not a red tail cat while he's at it!" The cheerleader said.

She was just about to enter her dorm room but then said something to the other 2 students following her and smacked the door closed. Misaka and Shirai continued to walk through the halls until Misaka stopped suddenly.

"Onee-sama, what's wrong?" Shirai said as she watched Misaka turn around where the 2 boys are still standing next to the door of the cheerleader's room.

"It's there." Misaka replied to Shirai who was still confused about what Misaka was saying.

"What's there? Jeremie?"

"No. The electromaster, back from the vending machine. I can sense it in that girl's room." Misaka replied before there was a scream coming from the room.

The 2 boys opened the door and saw a ball of electricity shocking the girl. Shirai quickly teleported to the room to help the girl and to confront the electromaster. When she was there she couldn't find anyone else in the room other than the shocked girl and the ball of electricity which retreated into a power socket.

"Kuroko! It's going through the power lines follow me. I can still sense it but it is getting away!" Misaka said to Shirai.

"You 2 get help for the girl." Shirai said to the 2 students who were still standing where they were.

Shirai then followed Misaka as they chased down the electromaster's ball of electricity.

* * *

Over on the other side of Kadic Academy. Jeremie is with Odd, who was working on his research paper, in the school's library. Jeremie was working on figuring out how to run a very interesting program and just figured it out.

"Bingo. Earlier this day I found this really cool program in the supercomputer called 'return to the past' and I just figured out how activate it."

"That's great Einstein, but could you help me with my esper power research paper?" Odd replied not interested in what Jeremie was telling him.

"Odd are you planning to call me Einstein forever?"

"Well why not? So, can you help me with my report?"

"Well what esper power are you writing about?"

"Someone told me that electromaster is an easy one to write about."

"Alright then you can first say that, the fundamental ability of electromasters is the ability to manipulate electrons in an electric current as well as the ability of creating an electric current. You could then say that, with this core ability a higher level electromaster can also create and manipulate electro-magnetic fields as electricity and magnetism are closely related phenomenons." Jeremie stated as Odd written what Jeremie said to his paper.

"You mean that all I had to do is to write that?"

"No. Of course, not. You also have to tell and explain the applications they can do with those powers." Jeremie explained as some students were walking by and was discussing about something the caught Jeremie's ear.

"So, Sissy, Jim had to take her to the infirmary." one student said.

"What did she do? Put a muscle in her brain trying to add 2 plus 2?" another said.

"No man, she got electrocuted." the first student responded.

Odd then looked at Jeremie who was also suspicious about what happened. They then decided to sneak into the infirmary to find out themselves about what happened. When they came near to the infirmary, then saw the school's principal, Mr. Delmas, running into the infirmary. He then approached the 2 boys that helped Sissy to the infirmary.

"You're the ones who brought Elizabeth here. What happened?" Mr. Delmas said demanding to know what happed to his daughter.

"She was in her room and was attacked by this electricity monster that jumped out of her closet" one of students explained.

"Would you try to be serious. You are the one who is going to get a shock in a moment!" Mr. Delmas said as didn't believe what the student was telling him.

Listening a good distance away, Odd and Jeremie was now certain that whatever attacked then in the factory last night, attacked Sissy moments ago.

* * *

The chase led Misaka and Shirai outside. Shirai kept up with Misaka that was still following the electric ball as it flowed through the power lines under the ground.

"Where is, it heading Onee-sama?"

"It's heading to that gymnasium."

In that gymnasium, Ulrich was practicing his martial arts with the same girl from yesterday. This time their physical education teacher wasn't there to supervise them and so they were each constantly blocking each other's hits and trying to counterattack. Ulrich then managed to score a good hit on the girl's leg that made her loose her balance but not without good hit on Ulrich too. They then both took a break from their practice.

"Have you been training for long?" the Ulrich asked.

"Yea. My parents think it is weird for me to take martial arts very seriously."

"Not me. By the way, my name is Ulrich."

"I'm Yumi."

"It is nice to meet you but I need to go. My friends are probably wondering where I am. Same for you."

"I don't have any friends."

The lights of the gymnasium then started to flicker as arks of electricity started to come out of the lights that then formed into a ball of electricity.

"Wow, what is that thing?" Yumi asked.

Misaka and Shirai opened the doors of the gymnasium to find 2 students looking at the electric ball as it came out of the flickering lights. Shirai's training kicked in as her first task was to evacuate citizens away from any danger. She quickly teleported to them, placing her hands on their shoulders and teleported them to a safe location which was a storage room in the gymnasium. Misaka then ran up towards the electric ball and gave it a good strong zap to it with her own electricity. However, the ball was immune to her attack and actually consumed the electricity it was given. Misaka knew that fighting another electromaster directly with electricity was pointless as each of their own attacks won't be able to do anything against each other. Her only other options was using iron sand or bringing out her signature move but she was in a gymnasium that had a solid concrete foundation so iron sand wasn't an option and her opponent's electric ball was just a field of electric current that has no physical body to hit as any physical force would just pass through it and won't affect it. If she wanted to win this she would have to attack its source.

However, she wouldn't need to as the electric ball just collapsed into its self and disappearing just like last time. Shirai then just teleported beside her, ready to assist her onee-sama against the electric ball but didn't see it anywhere.

"Onee-sama. What happened? Where's the other electromaster?" Shirai asked.

"There was no electromaster in the gymnasium in the first place. That electric ball was just a field of electricity that was somehow created and remotely controlled by an outside source. Whoever made it got away again." Misaka said disappointed in herself.

"Onee-sama look at the bright side. We did manage to save some students from being injured. Next time when we will find that thing again we will also find its source." Shirai said.

"What was that thing? It was like if that electrical thing was alive. What is going on?" Yumi asked as both Ulrich and she came out of the storage room that they were teleported to.

Ulrich's phone began to ring. He picked up the call and found out that it was from Jeremie.

"Yea, Jeremie?" Ulrich said to his phone. Both Misaka and Shirai noticed Ulrich saying Jeremie's name.

"Ulrich? Great I really need you! Sissy was just attacked by this..."

"Electric thing."

"What? Yea, how did you know?"

"That same electric thing just attacked me in the gymnasium. This is getting more and more dangerous, you and your supercomputer."

"All the more reason to materialize Maya A.S.A.P. We have to get to Lyoko and bring her to the red tower. If it works we can shut down the supercomputer tonight. We will meet you in the sewers." Jeremie said and ended the call.

"Thanks for saving us but I need to go." Ulrich said to the Judgment girls and started to walk away but was blocked by Misaka.

"Hang on. You seem to know what's going on here. What did Jeremie say to you and what is this supercomputer you two were talking about?" Misaka asked to Ulrich.

"Also do you know where Jeremie's location is? He seems to know more about what is going on and we need to talk with him." Shirai added.

"Yea. What is going on?" Yumi added as well.

Ulrich didn't want to be bombarded with questions especially not now when his friends needs his help and that he promised to keep this a secret. However, he also knew that this was getting too dangerous and maybe he should tell these Judgment officers for Jeremie's sake as well as his. As for Yumi, maybe she could help us as she is a good fighter.

"Alright I'll answer your questions along the way to where Jeremie is." Ulrich said to the 3 girls.

He then went to the supply room where the door to the tunnel was with the girls following him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shirai asked to Ulrich who opened the door that clearly wasn't leading to anywhere on the school's campus.

"You want to see Jeremie or not?" Ulrich replied and ran down into the tunnel.

The 3 girls then continued to follow him into the sewers. They then entered the sewers and along an intersection they meet up with Jeremie and Odd.

"Why are those 3 girls with you?" Jeremie asked to Ulrich.

"When me and Yumi got attacked these Judgment officers where there to save us. And since this supercomputer of yours is getting too dangerous I thought that I might as well tell them about this since they were looking for you anyways." Ulrich said.

"Ok, Ok. For now, we need to get to the factory right now." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie Belpois, we need to ask you to inform us on what is going on since you clearly know what that electric thing is." Shirai asked.

"Alright I will explain to you everything on the way." Jeremie said.

He then explained about his discovery of the supercomputer in the old and abandoned factory, the virtual world of Lyoko that was running on it, as well as Maya. They then came out on the bridge to the factory and approached the ropes that Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi used to get on the main floor. Shirai used her teleportation instead to teleport herself and Misaka to the main floor. Once on the main floor they all went to the elevator and went down to the underground computer lab.

"So let me get this straight. This virtual world has monsters that can attack you in the virtual and real world?" Shirai asked.

"Yes, but the real world ones are in the form of some sort of esper power." Jeremey replied.

"How can a computer have esper powers?" Misaka also asked.

"That is very complicated to explain but if you want to I'll explain it to you latter, for now you all need to get to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge." Jeremie said as the doors opened on the floor with the monitors and left the elevator.

"Big plunge but I didn't bring have a bathing suit." Yumi said.

"Relax you won't be needing a bathing suit for this plunge." Odd replied to the girls who are still perplexed by the information they were given.

The elevator doors closed and led the rest of the group down to the scanner room. Jeremie put on his headset and called Maya.

"Maya, can you hear me?"

"Jeremie I'm being chased by monsters!" Maya said making Jeremie confused and worried.

"Why did you leave the tower without us? Are you crazy?"

"I heard some strange pulsations. I wanted to see what they were."

"Alright. I'm sending you some backup. For now find some place to hide."

* * *

Down in the scanner room the girls looked at the 3 tall cylinder objects that Jeremie said were called scanners.

"What do these things do?" Yumi asked.

"It is some sort of device that takes you to the virtual world." Odd said however the girls where still skeptical of the whole thing.

"Like virtual reality?" Misaka asked.

"Yea except it really feels that you're there." Ulrich replied.

"This story is pure science fiction. A virtual world where monsters can attack you in both the virtual and real world as well as computers having esper abilities. Sorry but I can't accept this." Shirai said.

On the loudspeakers Jeremie asked the group to get in the scanners. Odd and Ulrich stepped into them but the not one of the girls went in the last one.

"See you all later then chickens." Ulrich said to them with a daring grin as the doors of the scanners he was in closed.

Misaka was called many things. Some she didn't mind like her level 5 nickname "railgun", others however like "biribiri" she hated. But she absolutely will not tolerate someone calling her a chicken.

"Wait! I'm going too!" Misaka declared as she stepped into the third scanner.

"Onee-sama what are you doing! We don't that thing really does. It could be dangerous." Shirai said but it was too late as the door closed.

All 3 scanners started the visualization process as it made sounds like a jet engine revving up. After a few seconds the doors open up but the people inside of them disappeared.

"Alright it is both of your turns to use the scanners now." Jeremie said thought the loudspeakers.

Shirai was very reluctant of stepping in but the other girl in the room, Yumi, stepped into one. Feeling nervous but also worried for her Onee-sama she then forced herself to step into a scanner and hope this wasn't going to very bad for her. As the doors closes her heart beat raises. When the doors completely close, an interior light turns on along with a gust of wind blowing upwards. Then finally a bright flash of light.

* * *

In the virtual world of Lyoko, Odd and Ulrich where the first to spawn in the world. They knew from last time that when they spawn they fall a few feet above the ground and thus was prepared for the fall. Odd looked at himself hoping that his appearance changed.

"Bummer. I'm still a big purple cat." Odd said disappointingly.

"Whoa! Ouch!"

Odd and Ulrich then hear 3 thumps. Looking behind them they see the 3 other girls laying on the ground as they didn't know about the fall when spawning in the world. The girls got back on their feet and looked around themselves. They were in a massively open area with a dark blue sky. It had a similar but a plainer look of the artic regions of earth however without the freezing cold temperatures and wind.

"Hey those are some sharp looking outfits you all got." Odd said to the girls.

Misaka is wearing a light brown skin-tight jumpsuit with a chest plate that had the Tokiwadai school emblem, knee and shoulder pads as well as a pair of fingerless gloves. Around her hips was a belt that held a pouch which she opened to find it full of arcade coins. Shirai had a similar outfit without the pouch of coins that was replaced with a set of straps around her arms and thighs that held an assortment of spikes. Yumi is wearing a red and black traditional Japanese outfit decorated with yellow flowers.

"It's not fair! I'm the only one that looks like a nitwit on Lyoko." Odd complained.

Misaka brought her hands close together and let a few arks of electricity out.

"Good to know that my esper powers work here." Misaka said.

"Mind telling us where we are?" Yumi asked.

"Like I said, in a virtual world. Don't worry. I know at first it kind of feels weird but you will get used to it." Ulrich replied.

"I'm sure it is pretty interesting and all but you all need to start to get going. Maya is under attack by some monsters and she needs you." Jeremie said to them through his headset.

"Ok! Time to have some fun!" Odd said as he and Ulrich started to run. The 3 girls not sure what to do followed the 2 boys.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Sissy finds herself in the nurse's office laying in a bed. Her father, standing beside the bed is holding her right hand to comfort her with the PE teacher and the nurse also in the room.

"Oh… My head. What happened?" Sissy asked still a bit groggy.

"You will be fine my dear. You must have had electrocuted yourself with your hairdryer." Her father replied.

"Electro… Oh no! It wasn't me. It was that super… what do you call it of Jeremie's at the factory. Where's Ulrich?" Sissy said.

"I don't know dear. Please try to stay calm." Her father said.

"No. Ulrich is in great danger. So are Odd and Jeremie. There is an electrical monster on the loose. We got to find him."

"Sissy calm down." Her father said not knowing what his daughter meant by an electrical monster.

"Sure there is and a giant Gekota monster too." Jim said jokingly and gets a look of disproval from the nurse.

"Daddy I'm not crazy. Jeremie found this gigantic computer inside of an abandoned factory. They use it to go to this other world where monsters shoot lightning!"

* * *

Ever since she left the safety of the tower, Maya was chased by monsters. She knew that leaving the tower was risky but her curiosity of the pulsations get the better of her. Fortunately for her the monsters weren't very fast and she lost the larger cube shaped monsters but the smaller ones are still on her tail. Up ahead of her where some large rocks. Following what Jerome told her, she ran to them and hid behind one. She could still hear the robotic legs of the monsters nearby. Then suddenly one of the cubes that she thought she lost came around the rock. It then turned its large cube head, taking aim at her. When it was just about to fire, Ulrich quickly ran to it with his super speed and just like how he took out a cube last time, he stabbed his sword into the cube's eye. The cube then devitalized with an explosion of its polygons. Odd, who climbed the rock Maya was hiding, jumped to Maya's side.

"Hi. Are you Maya? I'm Odd. I must admit you are a real cutie. Jeremie got good tastes." Odd introduces himself casually even when they were surrounded by monsters that were firing their lasers at them. Ulrich, who blocked a shot that was going to hit Maya, responded.

"No time for flirting Odd. We got work to do."

The 3 girls then caught up with the boys. Shirai teleported herself to Maya, grabbed her shoulder and teleported her a good distance away from the monsters while Misaka unleashed arks of electricity that struck multiple monsters paralyzing them. Yumi on the other hand didn't know what to do. She didn't have a sword on her like Ulrich has and she wasn't sure if her esper power, which is telekinesis, was of any use as she needed lots of concentration and a stress-free environment but she still had to do something. She looked around herself. On her back hidden in her outfit was some sort of wooden stick. She took it out and found out that it actually was a fan that had sharp blades instead of paper.

"A fan? That's all?"

"Try throwing it." Odd suggested.

Yumi threw the fan out towards the monsters. As the fan flew it opened itself up completely into a circular blade. Yumi then hoped and imagined it hitting the cube monster and to her astonishment it hit not only one monster directly into its eye but continued flying out and hitting another cube beside it and flew back towards her. She jumped up to retrieve her fan that folded back before she grabbed it.

"Not bad." Ulrich complimented.

"Well then I think I'll keep it." Yumi replied as she but her fan back into her outfit.

"Nice work. Now we just need to bring Maya to the red tower." Jeremie announced.

* * *

Back in Kadic, Sissy dragged her father out of the school's infirmary to the school's park where a sewer plate was. Jim who was confused about where Sissy was going followed them. Sissy then lifted the heavy plate off the ground and dropped it to the side.

"Come now Sissy this is ridiculous! We are not going down into the sewers!" Her father demanded.

"Fine. You can tell that to Anti-Skill when you find Ulrich and the others burnt to a crisp!" Sissy replied.

* * *

Hidden inside of the sewers, an electric ball is making its way towards a certain factory. It quickly made its way into the factory and triggered an alert on the screen that Jeremie noticed. He accessed the security cameras and saw the electric ball.

"Hey Odd. I think I have a good life sized example for your electromaster research paper."

"Oh yea? And what is that?" Odd asked.

"A nice little electric monster. Where are you guys?"

"We are coming up to the tower." Ulrich replied.

"Hurry it up then. Things are not looking so good on my side." Jeremie said. He then saw 4 new monsters coming towards the group on the map.

"Watch out guys! There are 4 new monsters coming your way." Jeremie warned the group.

Right around the tower the 4 new monsters approached the group of 6. These new monsters were much larger than the ones before as they were 10 feet tall, has 4 long legs attached to a large flat shell with the eye logo on top.

"Great! Crabs! Who's got the tartar sauce?" Odd joked.

They all spread out as the crab monsters got close to them. Odd ran around a rock to flank one of the crabs. He fired a few shots to it but it doesn't seem to do any damage. Another crab was chasing Ulrich and thanks to their long legs, they were much faster and could easily keep up with him. He knew running away wasn't going to work so he turned around. The crab fired a laser at him that he blocked. Ulrich felt the knockback on his sword and noticed that these crab monsters fires a much more powerful laser than the ones they fought earlier. Odd climbed on a rock trying to score a hit on the eye logo above it but can't seem to hit it.

"Go on! Beat it crabs. The tide is coming in." Odd taunted the crab.

Yumi ran up to the crab that was after Odd and threw her fan at it. The fan hit the crab's shell but it bounced off.

"These crabs are not only ugly, they are though too." Odd said as he fired more of his arrows that once again couldn't hit the eye of the crab. The crab fired a shot at him that hit him dead center and that was it for him as he was devirtualized. The crab then turned its attention on Yumi that was retreating to a better position.

"Jeremie! Odd just got devirtualized." Maya said however unknown to her, Jeremie didn't hear her as he got problems of his own. The electric ball found its way into the elevator shaft and started its attack on Jeremie.

While the 2 crabs were attacking Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, the other 2 crabs went after Misaka, Shirai and Maya.

"Kuroko. You protect Maya. I'll fry these crabs." Misaka said.

"Alright but be careful onee-sama. Odd just got taken out." Shirai responded.

Misaka let the 2 crabs approach her as she warmed herself up by letting arks of electricity form around her.

"Let me show you what a level 5 electromaster can do!" Misaka yelled letting a massive ark of electricity strike one of the crabs. The crab that took the level 5's electric strike collapsed to the ground as the electricity paralyzed it. The other crab fired its laser at her. Misaka barely managed to dodged it. The crab then attempted to stab her with its long legs but right before it lifted its leg off the ground a large spike nailed it the ground, keep the crab's leg pinned. Shirai appeared right beside Misaka.

"Onee-sama are you alright?" Shirai asked.

"Yea. Thanks Kuroko. I should have taken these crabs more seriously." Misaka responded.

Misaka then took out one of the arcade coins in her pouch. She then flipped it into the air. Once the coin fell near to her thumb, Misaka propelled the coin to 3 times the speed of sound. The coin with that velocity struck the bottom of the shell of the crab and blasted away 2 of the crab's legs clean off. Without the 2 legs the crab lost its balance and fell, exposing its eye logo that was on top of the crab's shell. Shirai then finished off the crab by teleporting a set of her spikes right into the eye. The crab's polygons then exploded signifying its devitalization.

"Yea! Nice teamwork Kuroko." Misaka said as she gave Shirai a high-five.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a laser being fired. Unfortunately, the crab that Misaka shocked earlier regained its bearings and fired a laser when Misaka and Shirai did their high-five. The laser hit Shirai and did enough damage to devirtualized her.

On the other side of the battle, Ulrich and Yumi wasn't doing so well either. With Odd devitalized they had 2 crabs chasing after them.

"I got an idea. If you can give me a boost I can get on top of the crab and stab its eye." Ulrich suggested to Yumi.

"All right let's give it a try." Yumi responded.

Yumi then slid on the ground on her back as Ulrich jumps on her. Once they connected their feet together, Yumi pushed Ulrich upwards giving him the boost he needed to get on top of the crab. Ulrich stabbed the eye once he got on top and jumped off as the crab exploded as it got devitalized. The other crab however hit Yumi when she was on the ground as she couldn't get off the ground in time and devirtualized her as well.

It was now 2 versus 2 as Misaka and Ulrich were the only ones left protecting Maya. Ulrich then charged at the crab that devitalized Yumi he tried to jump on top of it but couldn't get on top of it as the crab lifted one of its legs to block him and pushed him off. Ulrich fell on the ground hard and he saw that his body was starting to devirtualize.

"Maya! Run to the red tower!" Ulrich yelled before he fully devirtualized.

Maya hear what Ulrich said and started to make a dash for the tower. Misaka is now the only one left protecting Maya and it wasn't looking so good for her. If only if she could use her ability of electromagnetism to move around quickly as well as using iron sand to attack she would be able to take care of the 2 crabs. Unfortunately for her the artic region didn't have any metals as it was mostly made of ice. On the bright side, she knew that all she had to do was to keep the 2 remaining crabs occupied until Maya entered the red tower. The crab that was fighting Ulrich turned and started to intercept Maya.

"Oh no you don't!" Misaka yelled as she zapped the crab paralyzing it temporally.

The other crab then fired its laser at Misaka that once again nearly hit her. She pulled out another coin and started to run towards the crab. She knew she couldn't hit the crab's eye, which was the only way to devitalize them, from above so she slid under the crab that attempt to stab her with its legs when she got close enough and dodging it in nick of time. She aimed her railgun strait up from underneath the crab and fired it. The coin went through the crab's shell and struck the eye when it came out the other side. The crab exploded as it was devirtualized from Misaka's railgun. As she got up she once again heard a laser being fired and then a stinging feeling on her back. The paralyzed crab was able to regain its consciousness and managed to sneak a shot at Misaka after she fired her railgun. As she started to devirtualize she saw that Maya has entered the tower safety.

'Well I did what I could and protected Maya until she entered the tower safely.' Misaka thought right before she devirtualize completely.

* * *

Sissy led her father and Jim to the factory. They entered the elevator and continued to get to the computer lab. Once the doors open, they didn't believe that they saw. There was a ball of electricity in the center of the room shooting out large arks of electricity. Jeremie was laying on the ground near the wall with his hands over his head, trying to take cover from the arks of electricity.

"What is all this about?" Jim said. He then ran across the room towards Jeremie but halfway the arks of electricity hit him and stunned him to the ground.

* * *

Once Maya entered the tower she ran to the center of the platform. Then a terminal opens right in front of her. Not sure what to do she place her hand to see it could respond. The terminal scanned her hand and outputted the text 'Aelita'. For some odd reason, it felt familiar. Then she remembered what it was. It was her real name. The terminal then outputted a new line of text, 'Code Lyoko'.

* * *

The electric ball then suddenly collapsed into itself and disappeared into thin air. At the floor below one of the scanners opens to let Misaka out from her trip to Lyoko.

"Onee-sama are you alright?" Shirai said

"Yes, I'm fine." Misaka responded even though she felt a bit dizzy and her stomach didn't feel right.

"What's going on here?! What was those arks of electricity?" A voice said from the floor above them.

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Misaka and Shirai climbed up the ladder to the floor above them. Ulrich was the first to get up.

"Sissy?" Ulrich asked wonder why she brought Kadic's principle and Jim with her.

"Ulrich!" Sissy said as she ran towards him to give him a hug, glad to see him safe and sound.

Ulrich took a step back away from her making Sissy confused on why Ulrich denied her hug.

"You swore to us that you wouldn't tell anyone about this!" Ulrich said.

"I came here to save you Ulrich! And what is this Chinese girl doing here!" Sissy responded feeling betrayed as Yumi climbed out of the ladder.

"I am Japanese!" Yumi said as she was offended by Sissy caller her Chinese.

"What about Maya? Is she here?" Jeremie asked.

"Sorry Jeremie but it didn't work. She didn't materialize." Ulrich responded.

Mr. Delmas then approached Jeremie who got back on the seat.

"Alright that's enough Belpois. I order you to shut this thing down right now and then you can explain to me exactly what this is about." Mr. Delmas demanded.

"I think we need to alert the authorities right away." Jim suggested.

"No need we are already here." Shirai said.

"I think need Anti-Skill to handle this. It is far too dangerous for Judgment to handle." Sissy replied making Shirai feel offended after what they all did in Lyoko.

"You're nothing but a rotten traitor." Ulrich said to Sissy.

"No more than you are Ulrich darling." Sissy replied.

"Let's go Belpois. Kill this thing immediately and follow me." Mr. Delmas ordered.

Jeremie didn't like how things are turning out. First his plan to materialize Maya failed and now it looks like he will never be able figure out what went wrong so that he could try again.

'If only I had more time!' Jeremie thought and then he remembered the program that he discovered earlier.

"No." Jeremie responded and started to type on the keyboard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jim demanded.

"I'm launching another program. With a little luck, it will work." Jeremie responded.

"What kind of program?" Misaka asked.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie said.

Once he pressed the enter key a bright light filled the room. It got brighter and brighter. Everyone closed and shielded their eyes from the blinding light as it continued to grow outwards of the factory and spread across the entire city.

* * *

"Hold on a second Kuroko! Don't you remember that vending machine is broken?"

Shirai turned around to face Misaka.

Shirai and Misaka looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Weren't we here yesterday?" Shirai asked.

"Yea you don't think that…"

Misaka turned around to see Jeremie putting coins into the vending machine. He then pressed a button. This time however nothing happened. No arks of electricity came out of the vending machine.

"Oh come on!" Jeremie said as he banged the machine with his fist as it didn't dispense anything.

"Jeremie I don't even want to think about how your supercomputer brought us back to the past." Misaka said to Jeremie who was looking at her as if she was crazy.

He didn't know who this girl was and yet she knows his name and the supercomputer that he found.

"I'm sorry what's that? What are you talking about?" Jeremie replied trying to act like if he didn't know what she was talking about just in case he misheard her.

"Don't you remember? The supercomputer, Lyoko and Maya?" Shirai asked.

"Wait! You know all about Lyoko?" Jeremie responded wondering how these 2 girls that he never seen before knew about his discovery.

Misaka and Shirai didn't know why Jeremie didn't know about what happened the last few hours, or was that supposed to be the future now. They looked around. All the other students were walking around just like if nothing was wrong.

"Maybe the return to the past also erases people's memories to the point that we returned to." Misaka said to Shirai.

"Then why do we remember what happened?" Shirai asked.

"Hey! Jeremie your program actually worked!" Ulrich said as he runs up to the 3.

"You remembered about what happened too?" Misaka asked Ulrich.

"Yea. Why did you asked?" Ulrich asked.

"Apparently Jeremie here doesn't remember anything past from now." Shirai responded.

"Jeremie you don't remember what happened?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"No." Jeremie responded as he was still confused about what they were all talking about.

"We need to fill him in then. Can you 2 take him to the factory while I get Odd and Yumi." Ulrich asked Misaka and Shirai.

"Sure, no problem." Misaka replied.

After gathering Odd and Yumi to the factory, they all explained to Jeremie about the electric monster and his plan to get Maya into the red tower so he could bring her to the real world.

"So why don't I remember any of this?" Jeremie asked.

"Maybe it is because you were the only that didn't get digitalized to Lyoko." Misaka said.

"Yes, that could be the reason. Alright then I'm going to scan myself right now." Jeremie said.

"No Jeremie. We have to shut down the supercomputer and you know it. It's too dangerous." Aelita said though the terminal on Lyoko.

"But Maya…"

"Aelita. When I sent into the tower I remembered my name." Aelita corrected.

"Aelita. That's even better than Maya but what about bringing you to the real world. I promised."

Jeremie turned around to the rest of the group.

"Give me one more night to work it out. Ok? I'll find a way." Jeremie said to the group.

"I'm fine with it." Odd announced.

"Me too." Ulrich added.

"Same." Yumi added as well.

"I think we can give him more time. Right Kuroko?" Misaka said.

Shirai took a while to think about it. She knew that this was dangerous just like Aelita said and it was her duty as Judgment to report something like this. Then again this also could be an opportunity to finally solve the 4 year old investigation herself than to let another investigation team to figure it out. She was also being pressured to agree as the rest of the group including her onee-sama has agreed and is waiting for her response.

"Alright but with one condition. I need you to help me with an investigation that is connected to this supercomputer." Shirai said.

"It's a deal. Thanks guys."

"We will meet up here again tomorrow morning to see how you are doing. Yumi, Odd let's get back to Kadic. It is almost dinner time." Ulrich said.

"You should get back to our dorm as well Onee-sama. I'll stay here for a little bit longer to get some info." Shirai said.

Misaka agreed and got on the elevator with Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. Shirai then started her questioning on how Jeremie found the supercomputer as well as copying some documents to her phone from the supercomputer that could help her find out who made the supercomputer. With all the information she needed gathered, she left Jeremie on his own to let him work on getting himself scanned so that next time he needed to use return to the past, he wouldn't lose his memories. He then spent the rest of the night talking with Aelita and working on figuring out how to get her to the real world as well as finding out other important things that he must tell to the group in the morning.

When morning came Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Misaka and Shirai exited the elevator and walked towards Jeremie who was up all night working.

"Hey. So what did you find anything?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Xana." Jeremie responded.

"Xana? What is that?" Odd asked.

"A super dangerous program. Like a virus that can use esper powers by activating towers on Lyoko and using them to attack your world." Aelita responded.

"So the red tower, the electric ball, the monsters on Lyoko all of that was Xana?" Misaka asked.

"Yes. Only Aelita can counter it by deactivating towers that is uses for attacks in the real world." Jeremie explained.

"Hold on a second. I'm a level 5 electromaster. Let me try to use my abilities to hack into the supercomputer to remove Xana." Misaka suggested.

Misaka then attempted to hack into the supercomputer with her ability but a frown came to her face.

"What's wrong onee-sama?" Shirai asked.

"I can't seem to access the core processor of the supercomputer." Misaka responded.

"It is properly the fact this supercomputer is not like a conventional computer that uses electricity. You see this supercomputer is a quantum computer as it uses quantum mechanics to preform logical calculations instead of electrical logic on transistors." Jeremie explained.

"Well that's just great. What about materializing Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"It can be done but I will need more time. It will be dangerous because Xana can attack any moment." Jeremie responded.

"Be reasonable Jeremie. We should just shut the supercomputer down." Aelita suggested.

"Everyone listen I know that keeping the supercomputer on is risky but like Jeremie said, all we have to do is to get Aelita to the activated tower." Ulrich said.

"Yea. We can find a way to counter Xana's attacks while Einstein figures out how to get Aelita back to earth right?" Odd added.

"It's risky but I think we should. After all we are Lyoko warriors, aren't we?" Yumi added as well.

"You really think that you can do it?" Aelita asked.

"They don't call me Einstein for nothing. In a few weeks, I will have it figured out. In the meantime, we should all keep this a secret between ourselves." Jeremie said.

"Relax we all know now to keep a secret, right Kuroko?" Misaka asked.

"Yes, I won't turn in any reports until Jeremie gets Aelita materialized." Shirai answered.

* * *

Final additional notes:

This chapter concludes the prequel episodes of Code Lyoko. For the chapters after this one I won't be making a chapter for each and every episode of Code Lyoko in case you are wondering as that would be too much work for me. Instead I plan to do some plot mixing of both universes.

Giving the Lyoko warriors esper powers when they are in Lyoko was my way to give them some traits from A Certain Magical Index. Can you guess what they are?

Hints: I already told Yumi is a Telekinetic and Odd isn't an electromaster.

If you noticed, while Misaka is in Lyoko she can't destroy monsters with her electric shocks but instead paralyzes them for a short amount of time but don't worry her famous railgun ability will always be with her and she will be able to use iron sand in the desert region and electromagnetism in the mountain region. I made it this way so that she won't be too over powered while in Lyoko.

As always please leave a review!


End file.
